Various peripheral devices are connected to a personal computer or a server via an IOIF (IO interface) or a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus, thereby forming an information processing system.
One approach to reduce the load imposed on a processor when a peripheral device accesses the memory of the processor is to use a direct memory access (DMA) architecture.
The use of DMA allows direct access from a peripheral device to the memory of the processor.